The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to systems and methods for automatic analysis of a home environment and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to systems and methods for automatic analysis of hardware and software components installed within a home environment.
Integrated services are a new era of services that combine hardware, software and human resources into a single offering. The hardware portion includes a set of devices that communicate with each other and may embed other sub-devices like actuators or sensors. The software artifacts add logic into the hardware which enables communication, reasoning, sensing and actuating features. The human resources are the portion that is responsible for the operation of the service as a whole or for part of the features. The spectrum of integrated services is designed to address diverse solutions for different needs.